


Bo knows nightmares

by Keenir



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bo's had nightmares like the kappa's life.  The chains were optional.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo knows nightmares

There are days Bo sits on her roof, daring the universe to rain on her. Today is one of those days. Thinking of that kappa.

_Was that one of the Morrigan's 'et ceteras' - being Dark or Light keeps you from being vulnerable and... Chained up in a grotto, fed kidnap victims, milked, and otherwise ignored. How long had he gone without a conversation? That sick campus cop found him in '42...starving. Makes Will O'Wisp look unquestionably verbose. And sane, Kenzi would add._

_How badly would I have turned out?_ Bo wondered. _Used to have nightmares about it,_ long before she had met the kappa, long before she knew she is a Fae.

One point in common, recent events and those unquiet dreams, was there tended to be someone - friend or owner - acting as gatekeeper. Just like the campus cop. Needed that someone for survival. Also why Bo tries not to rely too heavily on Kenzi or allow any vice versa.

_**Dependant**_. The very _word_ strikes a sick note in her stomach. _Neither side! Won't pick, I won't chose._

Her run-in with the kappa only reinforced her decision.

Bo's had nightmares like his life. The chains were optional.


End file.
